


wait for me (to come home)

by briwookie



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Assortment of drabbles, requested from my Romantica blog, all of Akihiko/Misaki.Some may be NSFW, some may just be fluff.





	1. poke me one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Largely making this as a compilation of drabbles from my Romantica blog (briusami).
> 
> If you follow me on there, you've probably read these before - if not, have fun and I hope you enjoy!

Every once in a blue moon, Takahiro and his family would invite Misaki and Akihko to eat dinner at their home, and everytime, without  _fail_ , Misaki would have to prep himself for what could happen. 

He wasn’t going to say that he worried about what Akihiko would do, or say (especially what he would say), but the lump of a bunny was known to say too much in the past. He couldn’t blame his boyfriend - he liked to display his  _emotions_ and  _feelings._ Misaki would cringe at the idea of professing any kind of longing, but he supposed that was made them different. He liked to keep things to himself.

To an extent, he wished Akihiko was the same - just like that night.

“Manami, this curry is absolutely fantastic.” Akihiko said, smiling in one of those ways that made Misaki not sure if it was serious, or one of his ‘stage’ faces. Manami brought her hands together and her expression was practically contagious.

“Oh, it really means a lot you say that. Takahiro says it’s one of his favorite things to eat, but why he wants me to make it all the time, I have no idea.”

“Well, it’s definitely a plus when a woman can make meals that bring their husbands back, isn’t it, Takahiro?” Akihiko shot a glance towards Misaki that made the younger man shake in his shoes. It was a promiscuous look in his eyes that made Misaki realize that question was directed towards him more than his brother.

“Manami definitely has her way with food, but I’m sure Misaki can be the true judge of that.” Takahiro laughed to himself, and Misaki felt some kind of pressure on his foot. He looked down to find Akihiko actually playing footsie with him, and Misaki glared at him from across the table.

“…Misaki? Are you alright?” Takahiro asked, and Misaki flushed.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, nii-chan. I just thought some kind of bug bit me.” Misaki said, loving the look on Akihiko’s face at the jab. 

_Two can play at this game._

“There’s a bug in here?” Manami asked, and Akihiko chuckled.

“No need to worry - sometimes Misaki gets in over his head.” The landlord was smooth, picking up his glass of wine and sending a wink towards Misaki. The boy was now, more than ever, welcome to the idea of ditching this man in a lake far away and not telling a single soul.

“Ah, but Misaki makes the best uncle.” Manami smiled. 

Misaki returned the gesture, before feeling that same pressure applied to his foot. He tried using his own foot to stomp Akihiko’s, but that pressure left as soon as it came. Misaki was starting to get irritated.

Mahiro started crying from his bedroom, and Manami got up from the table.

“Looks like he woke up. I’ll have to go check on him and see what’s going on…”

“I’ll go with you,” Takahiro said, and as the two of them headed towards Mahiro’s room, Misaki didn’t hesitate to wait until the door closed before crossing his arms.

“Usagi-san, I don’t know if you are aware of this, but the entire footsie game is something that middle-schoolers play.”

“You don’t like it?” Akihiko grinned. “I figured since you were sitting there, looking all cute, it would be fun.”

“This  _isn_ ’ _t_ the place, and if you mess with me one more time…”

“Misaki, don’t worry. I won’t mess around with you anymore here.”

“Oh.” Misaki said, blinking. “Good, because I…”

“That’s going to be  _after_ dinner.” Akihiko leaned in, moving his leg against Misaki’s knee from under the table. “When you and I go home, and we’re alone…in my be-”

“Oh, that Mahiro sure can be a handful at times.” Takahiro laughed as he and Manami returned to the dining room. Akihiko and Misaki returned to their positions, Misaki never feeling his face burn harder. Manami noticed this and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Misaki? Your face is awfully red. I hope the curry wasn’t too hot.”

Akihiko took another drink of his wine before giving that damn look, the same look that drove crazy, the smile that made Misaki want to hot in a cold bath because it could make him melt on the spot. 

Misaki took a sip of his own drink, before managing to reach Akihiko’s leg with his foot, sweeping past it gently. Akihiko stared, wide-eyed at him, and Misaki grinned.

“It was perfect.”


	2. not what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my older ones (like, a while ago) but I still found it pretty enjoyable.

“This is not what it looks like.”

Misaki’s eyes were wide as he opened the door to his apartment that he shared with his lover of ten years, only to find Akihiko and his older brother naked on their couch, with Akihiko’s head placed near…somewhere it didn’t need to be.

Takahiro had the same expression that Misaki held as Akihiko said those words, those  _empty_ words.

How could it not be what it looked like?

“Akihiko, what…”

Misaki couldn’t process the words as his tongue was stuck in his mouth.

Akihiko slowly got up and Takahiro ushered away to put on his discarded clothes which were laying on the living room floor. His living room,  _their_ living room, Misaki thought as he gritted his teeth. What happened to not being Takahiro’s substitution? Were those years of staying together just lies to help Akihiko cope with his unrequited love, the attraction  _obviously_ being mutual now, even with Takahiro’s marriage? What about his kids?

“This is not…”  
  


“I don’t wanna hear it!” Misaki spat, his eyes showing more fury than Akihiko had ever seen from it. Tears starting brimming at the edges of his eyes. 

“How long were you planning to just…keep this up?” Misaki managed to ask, as his emotions were beginning to fully express.

“This isn’t his fault, Misaki. I was the one who…needed the comfort.”

_Needed the comfort?_

_“_ Don’t take the blame for this, Takahiro. It was about time we told him, anyways. Misaki, Takahiro is getting a divorce, and well, we came here to tell me, and one thing led to another.”

“I am  _through_ with this.” Misaki yelled. “I don’t want to hear any more of this shit. I thought you cared for me, you told me you  _loved_ me.”

“Oh, Misaki, how could you possibly think I could care for you more than Takahiro?”

* * *

Misaki gasped for air as he woke up, sitting up and running his hand up and down his head. He had to touch himself to remind himself that it was just a dream. It took him a few seconds to realize he had been crying, but he felt the wet spots on cheeks and brought his knees to his chest.

“Misaki, are you alright?” Akihiko had woken up to Misaki’s spontaneous behavior, bringing an arm around his lover. His eyes were wide as he looped his arms around Misaki’s chest and pulled him closer to his body, in his lap.

“Akihiko, sorry, I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m worried about you, what the hell kind of dream was that? You look absolutely petrified.”

Misaki’s heart lurched as he thought about the look on Takahiro’s face as he found them, that look of content satisfaction.

“It was a nightmare, one that I never…want to see.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Akihiko whispered, bringing Misaki’s hand to his lips and kissing the knuckles. Misaki smiled lightly at his lover before relaxing against his chest and smelling Akihiko’s shampoo, the same smell he’s known for all these years.

“I just think as long as I stay like this, I’ll be okay.” Misaki whispered, finding Akihiko hand with his own and intertwining their fingers. The older man laughed softly before pressing a kiss to Misaki’s head.

“I love you, Misaki.”

“I love you, too.” A warm blush rose to his his cheeks as he responded, but these words were much easier to say now than before. 

Now that he knew he had Akihiko, for now and forever.


	3. pushed around

The hardest part about living with Akihiko was, at first, the fact that his tutoring methods were extremely specific and didn’t follow anything Misaki learned from his classes.

There was a certain way to do things, Akihiko would say as he’d cross out a math problem Misaki spent a good half-hour trying to complete. Calculus was such a pain in the ass, and this old man didn’t make it any easier. Misaki watched as his landlord of one week cross out the first answer with a mark of his pen.

“You’re trying to get the answer using the wrong formula, and you must have typed in the wrong calculation. Getting from point A to point B this far in math as fast as you can won’t do you any good, you’ll just mess up and have to start all over.”

“Alright, alright. So I just messed up with the numbers, I can just try again.” Misaki huffed in impatience. 

Akihiko sent the younger boy a concerned look, the one that made Misaki want to take those pretentious eyeglasses off his face and throw them across the room.

“Oh, so you think you can just try again using the same methods and come with a better solution?”

“That is  _literally_  what you just said.” Misaki gritted his teeth. How could any of this man’s editors stand him for more than five seconds without throwing in the towel?

“No, I said you need to use a different formula and calculations. If you really need help figuring out which formula to use, I can help you but if you think about it, it’d probably come to you.”

“God, seriously?” Misaki groaned as he took the paper back and tried again. Math really wasn’t his strong suit, and he’d be happy once he was done with any pre-requisites after getting into Mitsuhashi University.

 He started working on the same problem, trying it ignore as his tutor loomed over his shoulder.

“You sure you should be using that formula instead?”  
  


“Why don’t you just tell me then?” Misaki turned and didn’t realize how just close their faces would be. He turned bright pink and jerked himself away while Akihiko stayed neutral.

“Well, if you really help and can’t figure this out on your own…”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Misaki stood up from where he was sitting, almost chest to chest to Akihiko.

 He didn’t like lashing out on other people, especially when he barely knew them, but if he waited any longer he didn’t know if he’d make it past graduation. “I didn’t realize this session would turn into some kind of bragging game for you.”

“ _Bragging game_?” Akihiko narrowed his eyebrows. Misaki forgot to register that he was shorter, and it was just hitting him. He prayed to whatever God to help him then.

“You think I took you off Takahiro’s hands just to gloat about myself?” Akihiko scoffed. “You two really are the complete opposite.”

“Do  _not_  compare me to my brother!”

Misaki balled his hands into fists, more furious than he could remember ever being.

_All you do is talk about him._

“I’m going home, I don’t wanna deal with this shit anymore.”

Misaki started walking away, tears in the corners of his eyes. He hated confronting others, he hated all the mindless drama. He almost made it to the door before he felt a pressure from behind him, and he felt all of his weight shift as Akihiko spun him around. 

He didn’t know how he got on the wall near the entrance, but Akihiko loomed over him, more intimidating than that first glance the two men passed with Takahiro. Misaki felt cold as those large hands clutched his wrists.

“You’re right. You’re nothing like Takahiro, you’re someone entirely different. And it  _pisses_  me off.”

_You think it only makes you angry? What about me? And why are you so close to me right now…_

Akihiko paused, his eyes dragging down to Misaki’s face, lips parted slightly. Misaki felt a warmth at this realization and he looked to the side.

“If it pisses you off so much then just don’t tutor me anymore…”

“No.” Akihiko did not hesitate. “For your brother’s sake, we are going to get you into that school. It’s what you want, don’t you?” Those dark eyes intensified and Akihiko squeezed tighter. “Don’t give up when we’re so close.”

Misaki sighed and looked back at Akihiko. It was hard to stay at him for too long.

“You’re right. Sorry I’ve been so difficult.”

“I’ve been too strong as well. You’re forgiven, now let’s go back to the problem and I’ll explain it to you.”

Akihiko sent a small smile and Misaki wasn’t sure why but he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

“Sure.”


	4. distractions

It hadn’t been an issue when the boy originally moved in.

Akihiko Usami, the great lord of boys’ love and literary prestige, was tackling an infuriating dilemma. His new roommate/student/best friend and love interest’s younger brother was chewing and blowing bubblegum on his couch, with his legs spread out all over, and his headphones in his ears,  _The Kan_ issue #11 gripped firmly in his hands.

Had he no respect for his home whatsoever?

The two of them had only been living together for a couple of months - painful, grueling months that the older man wished would go over more smoothly. It wasn’t his fault that Takahiro’s brother was stubborn, narrow-minded, and quick to use that tongue of his. He talked too much and never listened.  _How_ could Takahiro think this idea would work?

But now, Misaki Takahashi, was popping that gum, and Akihiko was through.

“Misaki.”

The boy glanced over the top of his manga with half-lidded, uninterested eyes.

“Hm?”

Akihiko moved towards the couch and sat on the opposite side, leaning in and taking the manga out of Misaki’s hands. The boy looked with wide eyes before sitting up and glaring.

“Usagi-san, what the hell? Give that back!”

 _Usagi-san._ That nickname had been gradually slipping out of Misaki’s mouth for the past few weeks, but Akihiko didn’t mind it. He figured it suited him.

“Did you finish the assignment I told you to get done?” Akihiko watched Misaki’s lips purse together as the brunette looked out of the corner of his eyes.

_I’ll take that as a no._

“I’m done with it…for the most part.”

“You can have this back,” Akihiko started saying as he stood up, “after you finish your work.”

Misaki stood up and took the headphones out of his ears. Akihiko turned and found anger in those green eyes. The fact he riled something out of him made him strangely…excited.

“Are you serious? Why do you always have to treat me like a kid?”

“Because you are a kid.” Akihiko crossed his arms over his chest and snickered. “Unless you can prove me otherwise.”

“This is ridiculous,” Misaki muttered, sitting back and popping that  _damn_ gum again.

“Stop blowing that gum, also. You’ve been doing it all day.”

“Come over here and make me.”

The words had slipped out of Misaki’s mouth before he could do anything about it.

Akihiko turned towards Misaki with wide eyes, absolutely taken back by that  _suggestive_ rebuttal. Did he even have any clue of what he was saying?He clearly regretted it, his face tomato red, but he turned before Akihiko moved towards him.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki’s chin, forcing the two of them to share eye contact. The writer didn’t want to admit that he felt utterly powerful by seeing that look in Misaki’s eyes, the one where Misaki was completely vulnerable, under his control. Misaki was shaking, but not nearly as bad before Akihiko moved close to his ear. The smell of caramel was engulfed into his senses, Misaki’s skin was unbearably smooth…

“I suggest if you want to use your tongue so quickly, you find the right words to say, and respect your elders.” Akihiko heard Misaki whimper lightly as the man ran his breath down from Misaki’s ear to his neck, before staring at the boy’s lips, open slightly so Misaki could breathe. He was almost surprised to find Misaki staring at his lips back, but he didn’t retaliate. 

 _Why_ does this feel good?

Akihiko moved back and left Misaki speechless, before refilling his coffee and heading upstairs towards his office.

Needless to say, Misaki hadn’t popped a single bubble since.


	5. please give yourself to me (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble will be NSFW (smexy times).

Misaki should have known better than to assume his lover wouldn’t try anything in their bed while Takahiro was over.

He said it very directly, hoping that the rabbit would understand. He must have been one, he had the sex drive of an entire herd. Nevertheless, Akihiko was kissing him along his neck and he was bitterly trying to refuse.

“Usagi-san, you are aware my brother and his wife are sleeping in the guest room?” 

Misaki gasped lightly as his landlord took an ear in his mouth and bit.

“If you and I are really quiet, they won’t hear us.”

“Are you crazy?” Misaki sat up and glared at Akihiko, tempted to throw Suzaki-san straight at him. “You can’t hold your neverending erection for a few hours?”

“But if Misaki is sleeping at my side, in my bed, why would I want this night to be wasted?” Akihiko chuckled, pecking Misaki’s cheek. The younger man fumed, knowing fully well that he’d still be dragged here regardless of whether they had a guest or not.

_Hell, we might as well just share this room – wait! No!_

“There is something we could do that wouldn’t make any noise.” Akihiko whispered as his hands traveled underneath Misaki’s nightshirt.

“Something where  _you_ wouldn’t make any noise?  _Sure_.” Misaki scoffed. Akihiko raised an eyebrow at that.

“Who said between the two of us I was the one who was noisy? You always moan and gasp and….”

“Okay, okay, just do what you want to do and get it over it!” Misaki covered his ears not wanting to hear the truth. He couldn’t help it, and he would die before he admitted he was much more invested than he let out to be.

“Stay still.” Akihiko said as he positioned himself over Misaki. “You will feel amazing.”

Something about the way Akihiko commanded him in the bedroom made Misaki keep his lips shut and follow anything he said. 

When the novelist pressed his groin area to Misaki’s, the two of them fought the urge to moan as Akihiko started moving, cock against cock. Misaki knew what this was: dry-humping. He flipped to a similar scene in a BL novel that he accidently uncovered from a book Akihiko was writing on his computer, but he didn’t realize Akihiko wanted to act out  _this_  fantasy. Misaki had to admit, it felt good, and he couldn’t deny feeling Akihiko pressed against him was more arousing than having it stuffed in his ass.

Misaki had to cover his mouth with his hand, frantically worried about what would happen if that door opened. It must have been past midnight, he knew he shouldn’t be nervous, but…

Akihiko smirked down towards him. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. “You having trouble keeping it in?”

“Shut up.” Misaki hissed, a look of pure pleasure washing on his face as Akihiko went faster. The fabric between their pajamas caused too much friction for Misaki to handle, and as Akihiko went in similar patterns to their love-making, Misaki knew he couldn’t hold it much longer.

He clutched Akihiko’s back and wanted to scream,  _damn it_ he wanted to yell so loud the entire complex could hear them, but he simply bit his lower lip hard as he came in his pants.

 Akihiko continued rocking until Misaki assumed he came, and the older man fell back on the bed. The two of them shared heavy breathing before Akihiko turned on his side.

“We should do that more often.”

Misaki turned bright red and covered his face with a pillow.

“J-just go to bed, Usagi-san!”

 

 


	6. i need you here besides me (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble will be NSFW (smexy times).

Akihiko threw his suitcase onto the bed almost as fast as it took to get his tie off.

The day had been so grueling. Countless appointments with interviewers and publication houses made it barely possible for the author to grab a bite of food. He took out something he grabbed from across the street, a convenience store dinner, and threw it into the hotel room’s microwave. He watched it cook and hated not asking Misaki to make him leftovers to take on the trip, but his lover would comment about how it’d just get bad on the plane ride, and it was understandable. 

Akihiko had been away from home for almost a week now and it was so painful, he could hardly stand it. The idea of leaving Misaki alone for even a day terrified him. He sighed, taking out his cellphone and texting for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

‘Are you sure you’re doing okay? I can bring you a souvenir from Kawasaki.’

Not even a minute passed and Akihiko heard a ding in response. He opened the message and smiled.

‘I don’t need anything, it wouldn’t fit in the house!’

Akihiko set the phone to the side while he grabbed his dinner before he heard the same ding, and his eyes widened as he read the new message.

‘You think we could video chat?’

It didn’t take but five seconds for Akihiko to send out the Skype request on his phone. Misaki picked up instantly, wearing his pajamas and tucked into their bed. The sight made Akihiko’s heart soar.

“You look comfy.”

“I mean, it is a change being able to stretch my legs in your big bed.” Misaki started before he sighed on the other end. “I do miss the extra company, though.”

“I shouldn’t be here but for one more day, Misaki. I’ll be on the plane back tomorrow night. Can you wait until then?”

Misaki laughed as he brought his knees to his chest. “You act like I couldn’t have coped with you going on another author-trip. I told you I’m fine, as long as you getting things done over there.”

“I am but it isn’t the same with you in my arms at night.” Akihiko said. He knew Misaki could mention something like, ‘ _How could you say that, it’s so embarrassing!’_

However, Misaki just stared from the other side of the screen for a couple of seconds before a mischievous expression came on his face. The boy played with the hem of his pants, not saying a word to Akihiko’s confused look.

“I can’t wait for you to come home soon.” Misaki smiled as he dragged his cock out and Akihiko had to blink to register what he was doing.

“Misaki?”

“You’d better hurry with your job. I’m not sure how long I could make it alone.” Misaki started pumping himself and Akihiko didn’t hesitate to join. He took himself from underneath his pants, already hard from seeing his lover so excited.

“You won’t have to take it alone, imagine I am there besides you.” Akhiko heard Misaki moan from the other end and he had to go to the bedroom. He positioned himself on the bed and shoved his pants off his pants where it seemed too hot. He made sure Misaki could see him jerking off as they mutually masturbated.

“Usagi-san, I don’t think I could hold it in for much longer.” Misaki sighed looking down at himself. “It’s so hot.”

“Wait for me,” Akihiko ordered. He imagined grabbing Misaki’s cock in his hand and pumping it instead, hard and ready for release. Misaki nodded and licked his lips.

“I’m going to come if you don’t hurry Usagi-san.” Misaki said and Akihiko nodded.

“Go ahead and come, come all over the bed and let me see.”

Misaki moaned loudly and Akihiko watched as the boy showed the mess on the sheets. Both of them chuckled after Akihiko reached his own orgasm.

“Shit, now I need to wash them all over again.” Misaki mumbled and Akihiko shook his head.

“I’ll come and then we can do it all over again.”


End file.
